Believer
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Armies of harpies from Planet Twilania came roaming into a room with illusions of the forest until the three Z-Fighters with Oturan surpassing through the illusionist room. There's no other way keeping up with Harpien race. Will the Z-Fighters believed they can get out easily, or not? Scene preview of Pillar Of Twilania! Quick songfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Super and the original lyrics of Believer. -SSGSS Aym**

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo with Oturan behind, arrives inside a room. This was no ordinary room, yet it's full of trees. The ceiling was like window with thick layers of glass. The forest was an enchanted surrounding as the four looked around.

 _[Intro]_

 _(Drum solo…)_

The three Z-Fighters with a Seraenian princess stand in a square, staring up, in curiosity. Piccolo was the only one that was not impressed. "What's the meaning of this place? Is this a forest, or an abstract room?" Piccolo asked. "This is like a greenhouse that was enormous as a mansion," said Oturan. "Let's keep going further, we'll never know what's going to happen next," Goku said. "Good idea, Goku," said Piccolo.

The four continued taking a stroll. "There's one time I've been in this place like this when I was a kid," said Goku. Piccolo and Vegeta were the only one who was surprised. "Where did you last when into a room full of trees?" Piccolo asked. "Well, I had a lot experience at The Red Ribbon Army Tower, there's one floor like this," said Goku. Goku attempted to go to the Red Ribbon Tower as a kid to get one of the seven Dragon Balls. Vegeta turns back, leaving Oturan unattended. "Oturan?" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku and Piccolo turns back as they exclaimed in unison. Oturan was strolling alone while the three fighters were distracted. Piccolo closed his eyes feels Oturan's energy level. "She's still close!" said Piccolo.

 _[First Verse]_

 _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh_

 _The way that things have been, oh-ooh_

 _Second thing second_

 _Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh_

 _The master of my sea, oh-ooh_

Oturan touches one of the trees. The tree that the Seraenian princess touches was no illusion. Fondly, Oturan senses the ages of the tree from Mother Nature. "The Apprentice of Creation really makes those trees unillusional," Oturan said. "I'll test it out if it's safe to land on top." Oturan hovered a nearby tree trunk. Vegeta stands in front of Goku and Piccolo, staring at Oturan above. "To think Oturan wander off observing Mother Nature's root," growled Vegeta. As Oturan place a step on a trunk, the trunk easily torn apart as she screams from her fall.

 _[First Pre-Chorus]_

 _I was broken from a young age_

 _Taking my sulking to the masses_

 _Writing my poems for the few_

 _That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

 _Singing from heart ache from the pain_

 _Take up my message from the veins_

 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

 _Seeing the beauty through the..._

As Oturan landed 15 feet down on her back, armies of harpies known as the Harpien race from Planet Twilania, came attacking Oturan with their talons as she evaded while she rolls into the ground, and quickly stand up. "Force Field!" Oturan yells. Oturan defended herself, spreading both of her arms and legs, creating a force sphere around herself. Some of the Harpiens was hit by Oturan's Force Field. After using the Force Field, Oturan was hiding behind a tree, avoiding the Harpiens. Five Harpiens chased after Oturan, until someone threw one energy ball at every Harpiens close to Oturan as they shrieked in pain. It was Vegeta, clenching his left hand as his other hand grabs his left arm. Along with Vegeta are Goku and Piccolo. It is quite a short darling rescue for the Seraenian princess. "Leave the kid alone!" Vegeta shouts, at the Harpiens. "We'll handle this!" shouted Goku. Oturan quickly ran as the Harpiens chasing after her. Oturan attacked one of the Harpians in the stomach behind with her elbow. "Flunk!" shouted Oturan. She quickly use an orange energy blast toward the closest Harpien, and killed the harpy into dust.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Oturan huffed while running away from the Harpiens as right hand are on her chest. Her yellow stud earrings glows. She stares at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo fighting the Harpiens in the air. "That'll keep those Harpiens distracted," the Seraenian princess smirked.

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Third things third_

 _Send a prayer to the ones up above_

 _All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh_

 _Your spirit up above, oh-ooh_

One of the Harpiens choked Vegeta in the neck with her talon arms. Two other Harpiens grabs Piccolo's arms. Goku defended himself forming his arms like an X from three Harpiens. Piccolo freed himself, and then grabs one of the talons from another Harpiens that grabs Vegeta's neck, and threw her into a tree as she shrieks from flying out of nowhere. "Piccolo!" exclaimed Vegeta. In the distance, Oturan evaded one of the Harpiens that was thrown by Piccolo as one of the Harpiens crash landed on a tree. "Ah!" Oturan exclaimed.

 _[Second Pre-Chorus]_

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Living my brain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

 _[Refrain]_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _Till it broke open and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like..._

"Ha!" yelled Goku and Vegeta, in unison. Goku and Vegeta are the only one powering up to Super Saiyan as their golden aura appeared surrounded around them, pushing the Harpiens several feet away, landing on the ground. Two of the Harpiens spread their wings to hover in the air to strike Piccolo. Piccolo puts his left hand on his left eye as his energy appeared on his face while evading the Harpiens. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells. He shoot out a purple and yellow swirl energy waves out of his left finger toward the Harpiens, but missed. Instead, his energy waves created a hole on the ceiling, making some of the glasses melted. Oturan appeared with her angry eyes shine like a ray, knocking down both of the Harpiens in the air with a somersault kick.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

"Oturan!" Vegeta exclaimed. Oturan starts hovering, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Can't I do nothing but hide? Like two birds killed by one stone, I knocked down two Harpiens back there!" said Oturan. Vegeta paused. "Then you better stay behind us until we get out of this room, if only there's a way to escape!" Vegeta said, in a serious voice. "Hey, come to think of it, Piccolo, you bring in the way out!" said Goku, in his normal voice. "Namekian, get Oturan out!" Vegeta shouted, at Piccolo.

 _[Third Verse]_

 _Last things last_

 _By the grace of the fire and the flames_

 _You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

 _The blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

Piccolo grabs Oturan with his arms as she exclaims in surprised, thinking as a damsel in distress. "Hang tight, Oturan, even if Goku and Vegeta fought all those Harpiens in this room at once, one will stop us," said Piccolo. "You have good determine after defeat one of the Harpiens that stands in your way." Oturan starts grinning as Piccolo hovered up.

 _[Refrain]_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _Till it broke open and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like..._

Goku punches one of the Harpiens many times in the stomach, and then hammer throw the Harpien to threw her toward the rest of the Harpiens. Vegeta blasted some of the Harpiens with his energy, surrounding around him. After defeating all of the remaining Harpiens in the entire enchanting forest inside a room, Goku and Vegeta catches up Piccolo with Oturan on his arms. "Piccolo, we got them down!" Goku said. "Heh-heh, I miss blasting up my opponents," chuckled Vegeta. "Down to the third room, next up, the fourth room!" Goku said. One of the Harpiens flew toward Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo with Oturan, screeching. Piccolo let go of Oturan as she and the Namekian blast the Harpien into unconsciousness.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my god, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

As the last Harpien unconscious in the room of the enchanting forest, the four fighters finally made it out of the room. A Seraenian princess does not need to be saved by the two Saiyans and a Namekian with protection. What Oturan needs to avoid the Harpiens that attacks her for the Seraenian princess's earrings she been wearing since she challenge a battle against Trunks two years ago, but most important, she believes to get everyone that cruelly evil, out of her way. Who knows what Oturan becomes with the three strongest fighters in the world? She believes to be strong. She believes Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo mostly cares about her life other than her older brother Geyserurn. Who is Oturan? She's not only a Seraenian princess, but a Saiyan that was threaten more than Vegeta. Name things Oturan believes. She is a believer.

 **A/N:**

 **This songfic is also the preview and one of the storylines of my upcoming fic from Pillar of Twilania. I'm still thinking what's happening in the beginning of that story, currently working on the information of the story. The song Believer from Imagine Dragons would have been a good A Capella cover for the Glee Fighters. About the Glee Fighters, since there is 13 members, I would bring Gohan and Krillin to join the Glee Fighters member with Goku, Vegeta, and many more with my OC.**

 **Poll: Do you like having some part of my storylines in my future songfic instead of the lyrics alone?**

 **A) Yes**

 **B) No**

 **If you wish to answer my poll, please do review or PM. Be sure to follow and favorite on your way out reading another fic. SSGSS Aym out. I don't allow flames in my story, especially the rest of my songfics.**


End file.
